It is known in the prior art to transfer files using a socket-based system. Thus, sockets at a client and at a server are both opened and a connection is established between the client and the server application for bidirectional communication through a particular port. This connection scheme posses problems when either the client device or the server device does not wish to allow access to an unprotected port. Problems also ensue when firewalls are involved. Firewalls generally restrict the transmission of unauthorized data and the establishment of sockets at ports. Thus, socket connections are generally not used in secured Government networks where the government does not want to expose an unprotected port or change its security settings.
In secure networks, and more specifically Government networks, wherein each hop within the network is under the control of a single entity, the addition of an application for transfer of data between computers is difficult because of the Government's desire not to expose a port that could potentially cause a security breech. Thus, the Government does not want to change any security settings.
In the past, due to the Government's desire to fully lock down their network, in order to update a computer or to change the configuration of a remote computer in the field, a person would have to be dispatched to the location of the computer and the person would have to manually reconfigure the computer or manually add an updated or new file.
Thus, the process of reconfiguration or updating is extremely time-consuming and also expensive.